For the last seven years a national study on the treatment planning has been carried out via a series of contracts from the National Cancer Institute. The study was divided into four major areas of radiation oncology: particle therapy, high energy photon external beams, brachytherapy and electron beams. The last of those studies (electron beams) has now been completed. Although each group has chosen different ways to publish their results, a single meeting has not taken place to review and compare these studies and the conclusions. This conference will review the present status of 3D treatment planning based upon the findings of this study. Treatment plan evaluations based upon both physical and radiobiological considerations, methods of planning and implementation will be discussed along with its importance to radiation oncology and patient treatment. Directions for future development and study will also be presented.